


Aliens Made Them Do It

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Porn, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley's done a lot of stupid things in their time together, but nothing could prepare Ivy for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Made Them Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedneighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/gifts).



Ivy thinks that Harley may be the most, annoying, idiotic creature she's ever encountered. That said, the girl is also loyal and she does have her uses...sometimes. None of this explains why she finds herself pushing Harley up against the wall, grinding against the other woman. 

“Oh god, Red, you feel so good.” 

“You too, kid. Oh this feels better than....Wait a minute, why are we doing this?”

Ivy managed to pull herself away from Harley, trying to focus her mind on something other than sex, sex, and more sex.

“I don't know, Red, it was your idea. I was working in your garden, when I dropped that ugly yellow jar of plant food and we started smooching. Come on Ivy, you can't leave me hangin' like this.”

Ivy manages to pull the truth out of her lust-ridden brain. 

“You idiot, that wasn't plant food, it was an aphrodisiac. I was going to use it as a distraction at Gotham's next chairty ball while my giant Venus Fly Traps overran the city.”

“If it's a poison, why aren't you immune to it? Come on Red, I can't do this all by myself.”

The girl is pulling her clothes off and inserting her fingers into her pussy, trying to get herself off. Ivy's seen Harley naked hundreds of time, but she's never found herself so aroused by the sight of a naked human body. 

“Oh to hell with it.”

Ivy unbuttons her pants and grabs the other woman's hand, guiding her fingers to her slick opening. It's obvious Harley's never been with another woman before, but Ivy guides her fingers to the right places and soon she's coming faster and harder than she's ever come before.

“Please Red, it's my turn now,” Harvey whines.

Ivy's tempted to leave the girl alone as punishment for her stupidity but her orgasm has put her in a generous mood. She backs her against the wall again, before getting down on her knees and pressing her tongue against Harley's clit.

“Oh god, oh god, come on baby, just like that!!!”

Ivy pokes her head up from between Harley's thighs. 

“If you don't shut up, I'm kicking you out. Understand?”

Harley purses her lips and nods. Ivy goes back to work. A few moans escape here and there, but otherwise Ms. Quinn stays quiet.  
….................................................................................................................................................................  
Three hours later, both women are lying on Ivy's bed; sticky, sweaty, and exhausted. 

“Hey Red, think we could do this again sometime? Just for fun?”

“Maybe, but only if you promise not to do anything stupid for at least another month.”

Ivy has found a new reason to keep Harley around.


End file.
